


Scarlet Midnight

by theHeatCreator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressers, Crossover, M/M, Tragic Romance, Trolls human names, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHeatCreator/pseuds/theHeatCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't choose with whom you will fall in love or when you will, and sometimes that can be a blessing and a curse.  A Moulin Rouge Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a homestuck au in which jake is a mediocre writer with a lot of big dreams and dirk is a prostitute with tuberculosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653969) by [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/pseuds/coldhope). 



 

 

     It was almost midnight, the hour when the city of lights started illuminating the wet streets of that beautiful place, the most romantic and shinning place in France, Paris. The moonlight was stroking softly with their rays every roof of that city as it slowly started raising up from the sleep of Morpheo, who decided to claim this city as Baco's playground since midnight. The bars, the tower, the cafes, everything still up at that hour, taking care of an amount of great artists that were inside of them getting inspired and also consumed with the lights of that city and also with the alcohol that the barmans poured into those classy and coloful glasses, all of them waiting for something or someone who could feed that hole on their chests to use it as an inspirational fuel for the development of unsaid talents that were still in the shades of disgrace and poorness.

 

 

 

     People kept walking as if they were completely  unrelated from the other human beings that were next to them, everything been seen by a pair of green emerald eyes behind a pair of squared glasses that contained a soul full of frustration and big dreams that probably would never been done. As everybody knew, Paris was the cradle of artists, the problem was that was so full with them that no one could recognize real art when they seen it. And there he was, that tanned tall and black haired man, looking how the people passed in front of his eyes as he had on his hands a sheet of paper and a pencil, there was Jake English. Another artist who wondered to make his dreams come true, another poor french artist with big dreams and just a little room on one of the poorest alleys of the city of lights.

 

 

 ⊕

 

     There you are, sitting in front of that beautiful park that caught you attention since you left you town to go to that city, Paris seemed to be a perfect lover for you in the past, but the more you know her, the more you were convinced that she was a heartless whore who wanted you starving and dying alone on her beautiful streets. Maybe it wasn't the city, you think, maybe it's your muse, it used to be that moon that was shinning that night and overshadowing at those little blinking stars, you weren't sure about that, but what you were sure for real that you weren't end up going home without gaining nothing from the trip of your life. You sigh decided not to fail and to keep moving forward. You decide to keep living.

 

     You left everything behind, your family, your friends, your home, just to follow your dreams, traveling to that brilliant city that evryone in France talked about, you heard that it was the most beautiful thing in the world, that you would find everything you need there, you came here for inspiration and the chance to become one of the most acclaimed writers in the world, and what did you get? A bed full of fleas. No inspiration, no company, nothing. Your eyes are settled on that shinning moon, and you remember one more time when you were a kid and used to write beautiful poems to your mother before she died, good luck you still have your step father, the one that hates you to death and rented your room as soon as you told him that you were going to Paris to become an artist. Still, you decide to keep living, even when a bullet on your head sounds tempting for you.

 

⊕

 

"Jakeeeey! Long time no see!"

 

     You turn your face when you hear that girly voice, and at the moment your eyes met with the others, you realize that you know those beautiful deep pink eyes, and an slight smile appear on your face. It's Roxy Lalonde, of course you know her, she was like your sister when you two lived together on your home town, that beautiful little green town. You had a pretty nice childhood until she moved to Paris, yes, you missed her as hell but what you could do? Just keep living. You raise up slowly  from your seat, it's a cold night, but somehow you aren't cold, your heart skipped a bit because of the emotion making your body heat be alright. She is wearing a pink dress, and white heels, she never used make up in the past, maybe because now she is a gown up lady, but you don't care too much about it, you approach to her but she comes running right to you even when those heels seems to be painful.

 

"Roxy! Ma'm in fact, it have been a while. 10 years, right? Time does fly!"

 

"Oh dear, of cooourse it does! 10 years, and you used to be a little hot head adventurer, Jakeeeey! Now you are so handsome and tall! Oh hun, so glad to see you again!"

 

"It's pretty obvious, now I am not 12 anymore, as you aren't 12 too, you have become a beautiful pinky city flower, a stunning one, must say."

 

     You smile as she hugs you, you have to admit that you aren't a sheer skin lover but well, you hug her back because you missed her as hell, she was like your sister in the past, so, why no? She steps back bus still with her hands on your shoulders, and as you look at her from head to feet you notice how her pink eyes threat to cry. You got worried, you have never known how to calm down a person who is crying.

 

"Oh, my-! Roxy! Are you alright?! I didn't mean to-"

 

"Oh, no no, dear. I am sorry! Just got emotional. It happens to me a lot lately!"

 

     She exclaims as delicately took from her little pink feminine back a white tissue with the letter R. on it, and a couple of seconds later she starts weeping her future tears that still weren't rolling through her snow white cheeks. You smile, she is adorable, you have always thought like that. You sit on more time on that bank and gives her a sign to take a seat with you, she does it. You keep that smile on your face as she mumbles something about ruining her make up, she smiles back trying not to let those beautiful pink shades got ruined by her tears. 

 

"So! How have you been!? Still trying to be a writer? How is your mom, Jakey Pooh!?"

 

"Oh, yes, that, she... um, died. and as you can clearly see, I am here, woho... living the dream."

 

     You say looking away and rubbing the back part of your neck feeling pretty uncomfotable with your own answer, that was kind of sarcastic but well, what can you say? She looks at you not convinced, since you two were kids she always knew how you were feeling, depressed, excited, melancholic, let's say she always knew it, the girl placed her hand on yours, it seems like she still got that talent, she smiles at you and your eyes met with hers. You try to smile but her expression was showing pity, and judging from that empty sheet, she could say that he wasn't alright. She met your mother, actually, she wanted you to marry her, you were almost inseparable when you were kids, but you always loved Roxy as a sister and you were sure that she did the same. She hugs you one more time.

 

"Oh, J, I am so sorry... I didn't know"

"It's ok... I am still trying to get over it, wasn't your fault, Roxy. I bet you are doing a lot better than me."

     You smile back as you hug her loosely, and got separated before the hug become awkward for the two of you, she sighed looking at you but you avoid her glare still faking an smile on your lips. A long silence froze the moment that you two were sharing, and you are pretty sure that maybe it's because she doesn't knoe what to say, and you are ok with that, she is such a sweetheart.

 

"Well, my father got married again and I escaped from home, I wasn't going to live with that witch."

 

"I see. Wait, what?! Then where are you living?! How are you even so happy?! This city is a whore, Rox, and it's-"

"Dangerous? Oh my sweet hun hun, I see you need to go out more, and I am afraid to tell you that you dream isn't going to come true if you keep staring at that white sheet of paper."

"I know."

    She always knew what to say to make you have your feet on the ground, and half smiling you sigh looking away one more time. Damn, she was still good. You are still thinking about how amazing she is reading your mind when suddenly you hear that soft cotton voice exclaiming something. You settle your eyes on hers blinking a couple of times.

 

"Hun, come with me!"

 

 "Wha- Rox! Where are you taking me?!"

 

     Now, you are the one who is exclaiming as she grab you hand and starts taking you away from your bank, you don't have to take your pencil and your sheet of paper, now they are gone, actually, you are gone. You open your eyes blinking without believing how she can run with those things that she dares to call shoes. Your eyes are now settled on her blonde soft hair as she runs, and turning but without slowing down she winks at you.

 

"Moulin Rouge."


	2. Chapter 2

     The night is getting colder than before and it's a sure thing that those two old friends aren't feeling it at all. The lights keep illuminating the streets and the livid pictures of people drinking and laughing decorates the scene of that beautiful city as it is a Mirò's drawing. It was a beautiful night, it was a funny thing that the moon used to be the guy's muse, because in this city, the cafes, the bars, the hotels were actually shinning even more than that astro that appeared every month. Souls keep reaching for a real light behind all those artificial signs colorfully dyed. Artists souls kept searching for a real muse.

 

 

⊕

 

"Moulin Rouge?"

     You ask furrowing your brows as you stop immediately making that pretty blonde girl also stop. She looks at you confused and tilting his face a little bit as a puppy that doesn't understand why you are yelling at it, well in this case, a cat. That girl really loved cats, her necklace had a little figure of a cat. You have to admit that you really love her as a sister, but every time she dragged you into something, well, it always ended up bad, like, really bad. You still remember that time when she did the same and your stepfather slapped your face so hard that you ended up in the floor, you bet that if your mom would have been there, she would broke up with him, pff, big show just for eating a pair of cookies, huh? You sigh as she blinks a couple of times waiting for you to say something, and colleting some courage, you dared to see her into those pretty pink eyes.

"Something is wrong, Jakey Pooh?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean... Ahh, crap. Rox, don't take this as I don't want to expend time with you, but I have this deadline: Eviction or Pay Rent, I just have a week to pay and I really REALLY need to produce some flipping cheesy piece of poem for a book, and as you lady, can see, I have nothing!"

     You exclaim pointing at that bank where you were sitting, of course referring to that piece of paper that was still there with your pencil. And as you can imagine, she stared at you analyzing your anger and preoccupation, she has her eyes scanning you head to feet as her arms crossed, making a funny face of thinking. You just rolls your eyes and half smile at her sighing, waiting for your friend's verdict.

"Mmm you need an inspiration."

"Bingo, ma'am! I have been searching for it since I arrived here. And surely my respects to your new 'hometown', I found it interesting and fabulous, but I haven't found that... 'Special Thing'."

     You say kind of flustered and dropping your hands to the air in sign of resignation. You don't have to hide your frustration, not with her, and even when you would like to do it, it would be completely useless. But you can't stop thinking about that particular name that she pronounced before, you are sure that somewhere someone said that name before in one of those bohemia nights that you ended up completely drunk on a random bar without remembering your last name. You try to remember but nothing comes to your mind.

"Well, if that's soooo, we should still go to with me there. I am sure you will find inspiration there."

"Woop, wait pretty lady. What's that place, I think some colleagues have mentioned that place before, can you enlighten me, miss?"

"Oh honey! It's a cabaret!"

"Oh! A caba- Wait. WHAT?!" 

     You open your eyes widely staring at her blinking like you can't believe what she is saying. As a town guy you aren't used to go to those places, actually you found it a little bit scandalous, how the friggin' bloody hell women could be presented as pieces of meat for men's hunger? You just stay there staring at her without believing her, how your sweetie Roxy know a place like that?.

"Yuuup! You can go there and got inspired by the music and the show and I can assure it!"

"I- Rox, I am against those kind of clubs, I am sorry. I am afraid I can't go."

"Oh, hun hun. No, I am not inviting you to go there and rent a girl for the night. I am inviting you to accompany me. I work there, baby. I am the prettiest can can dancer there! And I am suuuure you will like it, come on J!"

 

 

⊕

 

     Ok. Your name is Jake English and you are so fucked up. You part your lips slightly as you kept your eyes settled on the girl's eyes, now you kind of understood how she was living in that city with no economical help from his parents, wow, you always knew that this girl was wild but no in this way. You are unsure about this, going to a cabaret go against your beliefs, but you are curious though. What is so important about that place? Why every single artist in la vie bohème knows that place? You sigh deeply again, and you really got to stop sighing.

"Oh dear... I guess I could give it a shot just for you, Rox. I would only go there to see you performance in a stage."

     She smiles clapping as turns and grabbing your hand starts leading you into the place. You half smile and just follow her. You aren't really convinced about letting your sweet pinky friend keep working there, what is some stupid ass tries to touch her? Ok, no, maybe the place was full of guards, still, you just follow her, she was strong enough to take care of herself.

 

 

⊕

 

"Welp, my deer dear, this is the place! Nice right?"

     At the moment you two arrive you see a enormous red mill with a big door on in. Full of little colorful lights, mostly red lights, actually. You are surprised, looking at how lots of men enter there, all well dressed as you are just with a white shirt and a green forest vet and black pants, you feel like an idiot for being dressed like that but you still accompany your friend. Men of every kind of position enter to the place, all of them using masks, wow, you wonder why, but after noticing how well dressed they are, you can bet that they are bourgeois trying to cover with a mask their acts. You make a face in sign of repulsion when suddenly at the moment you are entering, you turn your face to see a green shinny mask against your face, tight fisted by your lovely Roxy, you smile softly and put it on as you two enter to it.

"Wow... Is this really a cabaret, Roxy?"

"Hum hum~"

"Uh, ma'am. This might sound terrible but... You really rent your... Body?"

"Oh, dear. Of course not!"

"Thanks Go-"

"Just massages and dances, Jay Jay. I have this boyfriend that I met here and soon I am coming out from here. You got to know him someday! He is so dreamy, and maybe that's the reason he is trying to take me off from here. His name is Callis, he is a dentist."

"O-oh I see. Heh. It would be nice. Um, Rox, another question. Why you aren't there? I mean, the show is about to start." "

"Yeeees, isn't it exciting, Jakeboo? Hihihi, free day as you can see. So before we take a seat I have to tell you just a couple of things."

"Shoot, lady!"

     You two take a seat. And you have to admit that you feel relieved for hearing about Roxy's boyfriend, you wouldn't be able to handle it if it would have been in other way, for real. People is sitting too, colorful rugs and curtains are decorating the place just as the lights did, it was really a beautiful place, even when you got to admit that it was too over-decorated for you

"Oh, well hehe, you see uh, here you can find any kind of person."

"I am aware of that, miss!"

"No, dear, I mean-"

     Suddenly the lights turn off and the dancers start going out with different costumes, beautiful faces fully blushed and with livid eyes that matched with their beautiful and revealing dresses that ended up showing those skinny legs. The music is loud, you can even feel how the heat of the room is increasing as the dancers starts going down from the stage. You just open your mouth swallowing thickly, blinking again and again as you can see how the ladies dance shamelessly. You feel how your cheeks flush and your body shivers, your body heat raises up immediately, forgetting about what your lovely Roxy was saying, but now you didn't care.

"You were right, ma'am! This place is fabulous! Still I am not very attracted to the ladies of the night."

"Honey, that's the point! Just let me tell you something that you may like to know."

"Ouh! Sure thing!"

 

 

⊕

 

     Your eyes are on the stage, you know that your sweetheart is still talking but you are not listening anymore. Your name is Jake English and you are in love with that beautiful blonde woman on stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with no Beta. Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yes, it's another Moulin Rouge crossover. I read that beautiful piece of art and I decided to write one. I am not an English speaker and I do not have a Beta, so if you find something wrong, just tell me, here it is my Tumblr: terminallysuperboy.tumblr.com or also theheatcreator.tumblr.com (yes, it's my artblog, nyeh) Also, I asm not sure if I will add more characters to this, maybe I will, but for now let's leave it there! Thanks for reading!


End file.
